The Many Boyfriends of Hermione Granger
by Treesamphetamine
Summary: Previously titled My Life. Poor Hermione. Another secret admirer letter. Will she ever get a break?
1. The Yule Ball

A/N My first Harry Potter fanfic. I have been writing Tamora Pierce fanfics. I do not own HP characters.   
JKR does. Ok? Good!  
  
  
My Life  
  
  
Hermione was sitting in Three Broomsticks seven years after graduating from Hogwarts. After school she   
had left Europe to go to New York in America. After five years, she had finally missed her friends so much   
that she had to return.   
  
Three Broomsticks brought back a lot of memories. Mostly memories of crushes and boyfriends. In her last   
three or four years of school, she had gotten a lot of boyfriends.  
  
She tried to remember each of them. A memory flooded her mind.  
  
  
*Back in 4th year*  
  
  
"Excuse me, Hermione."   
  
Hermione turned to see Viktor Krum looking at her. She blushed. She was grateful that no one was in the   
library at the moment. She couldn't even imagine the rumors that would be spread.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ve haven't been properly introduced, have ve?" he said, his brown eyes twinkling.  
  
"No, I don't believe we have." Hermione said, feeling her skin turn crimson. She hoped that he wouldn't   
notice. "My name is Hermione Granger." She held out her hand.  
  
"My name is Viktor Krum." He took her hand and lifted it to his lips and brushed a kissed her hand.   
Hermione was no longer on control of what her body was doing: her heart skipped a beat, then pounded   
quickly. "Vould you like to take a valk?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, just let me put this book back."   
  
After the book was placed in its rightful spot, Hermione and Viktor preceded to walk out of the library. After   
walking around the corridors for a few minutes, Viktor cleared his throat.  
  
"Do you believe in love at first sight, Hermione?"  
  
She looked up at him, too shocked to speak. Hermione was definately not prepared for this. She was hoping   
even for a little small-talk, not a debate style conversation.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said slowly. "You mean like when you see a person for the first time and you know   
that your in love with them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I've actually never thought about it."  
  
"Vhy not?"  
  
"Well, I've never had a reason to. I mean, I've never had a romance or a feeling like that to figure out."   
Until now, she thought to herself. "You?"  
  
"In all honesty, yes, I do. I see no reason for it not to exist."  
  
"You seem to be a very spiritual person. Sort of, romantic, in a way."  
  
"I don't look it, do I?" Hermione shook her head no. Viktor smiled at that remark.   
  
"How did you know my name before?"  
  
"I asked."  
  
"You asked someone about me?" Hermione said, astonished.   
  
"Yes." Viktor blushed slightly.  
  
"Who?" Hermione said, curious.   
  
"A boy by the name of Draco Malfoy." he answered. "I saw you at the Quidditch Vorld Cup."  
  
"You did? When?" Hermione asked, beginning to wonder what he was getting at.  
  
"At the end, vhen ve vent shake hands with the prime ministers. You vere vith your friends."  
  
"How do you know so much about me?"  
  
"I vatch."  
  
Hermione and Viktor found themselves at the library again. It was near dinnertime. Everyone   
was beginning to walk to dinner.  
  
"So, I guess I had better go. Bye, and thanks." Hermione said while turning to leave.  
  
A hand brushed against her arm, trying to hold her back. Hermione turned around.  
  
"Hermione, vill you go to the Yule Ball vith me?" Viktor asked, looking into her eyes. "I mean, if   
you're not already going vith someone."  
  
"Of course, I'll go with you." Hermione said smiling. She couldn't believe someone had asked her to the ball.   
Now she knew why Parvati and Lavender loved boys and were so excited for the dance.  
  
"Oh, good. Maybe ve can talk tomorrow?"   
  
"Yeah, I'll meet you at the library at 11?"  
  
"Yeah.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
"Where were you guys?" Hermione asked, as she walked into the common room.  
  
"They were both dumped by the girl's they asked to the dance." Ginny said.  
  
"Oh. Well, I still have some work to do, ok. Bye." Hermione started to walk to her dormitory.  
  
"Hermione, wait. You're a girl. Maybe you could go to the ball with me or Harry?" Ron asked her.  
  
"No, I can't. I'm already going with someone." She answered quickly, slightly blushing.  
  
"No, you're not. You just said that to Neville because you didn't want to go with him." Ron argued.  
  
"I am going with someone." Hermione said and spun on her heel straight toward the girl's dormitory.  
  
Hermione flopped on her bed, thinking. I can't believe Viktor Krum asked me to the ball. What will I   
wear? How will I do my hair? my make-up? Maybe Parvati and Lavender will help me?  
  
Time moved so slow for the next few weeks until the ball. Hermione and Viktor talked about all sorts   
of things: studies, the tournament, love, their friends, and even Quidditch. Viktor had offered to teach   
her about the game and she had accepted.  
  
Finally, Hermione was preparing to go to the Yule Ball. She slipped on her periwinkle blue dress robes.   
She used a spell to make her hair silky and smooth. With Lavender's help, she put her hair in elegant   
bun. Parvati did her make-up.   
  
She met Viktor at the ship he was living in with the rest of Durmstrang kids. Viktor walked out dressed   
in deep green dress robes.  
  
"Hello, Hermione," he took her hand and kissed it. "You look beautiful tonight, as alvays."  
  
"Thank you, Viktor." Hermione said, blushing.   
  
Viktor offered her his arm and she accepted. Because Viktor was one of the Champions, he and Hermione,   
along with the other Champions and their dates, were required to start the dancing.  
  
Looking at the others, Hermione saw Harry and Parvati. "Hi, Harry!" she said. "Hi, Parvati!"  
  
When the doors to the Great Hall were opened, Hermione saw a few girls throwing her evil looks. She   
looked innocently at them. "Just ignore them." Viktor whispered.  
  
Professor McGonagall signaled them to follow her. Hermione looked around her: Malfoy, she was glad   
to see, could not think of an insult for her. She noticed Ron, he didn't bother to even look at her.  
  
Viktor led her to a table and they sat down. He looked into her eyes; Hermione couldn't make out the meaning   
of the look he gave her.  
  
Dumbledore gave the signal to begin eating. Hermione hardly paid attention to what she was eating: it didn't   
matter to her. She had a date with a great guy and he wanted to be with her.   
  
After dinner, the Weird Sisters came out. Hermione and Viktor stood and he led her to the dance floor.   
  
"I hope you at least know what your doing," Hermione whispered to Viktor. "I don't."  
  
"Don't vorry, I do." he whispered back.  
  
It was an exhirlarating feeling to be dancing in the arms of a strong man, Hermione decided. She would   
have to do more of this dancing stuff in the future.   
  
After a few dances, Viktor offered to go get drinks while Hermione went back to their table. She sat down   
at the table, unaware that she was a little pink from dancing.  
  
"Hi," said Harry.  
  
"It's hot, isn't it?" said Hermione, fanning herself with her hand. "Viktor's just gone off to get some drinks."  
  
"Viktor?" Ron said. "Hasn't he asked you to call him Vicky, yet?"  
  
"What's up with you?" Hermione said, surprised.  
  
"If you don't know then I'm not going to tell you."  
  
"Ron, what---?"  
  
"He's from Durmstrang! He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You--- You're---frate-  
rnizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Don't be so stupid! The enemy! Honestly---who was the one who was so happy when he came?   
The one who wanted is autograph?" Hermion's face was going very red.  
  
"I s'pose he asked you to come with him while you were at the library?"  
  
"Yes,he did."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Hermione was running. She had to get away from Ron. Why hadn't Harry said anything? He was   
her friend, too. Of course, he would side with Ron even if Ron was charged with murder, had the   
murder weapon, and witnesses saw him do it. It wasn't fair.  
  
"Hermione! Stop!" someone was calling to her. "Vait, Hermione!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think? Flashbacks are good. In this story there will be a lot of them, OK? Yeah, read/review, you know the drill.  
  
Lady Nic  
  
Thank yous: I must thank my mind. It's always coming up with these brilliant ideas for stories and such. Luv ya lots! Okay, now that I have shown that I am mental,  
I not always like this, though! I'm quiet and serious (at school).   
  
You must READ AND REVIEW or I will send my bodyguard, a Lady Knight, after you!! Muhahahahahahahah!! *cough, cough* Help meeee!!  
I can't *cough, cough* stop *cough* coughing *cough*! Help me!!! 


	2. The Secret

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Well, whacha expect? A genius? I don't   
think so.  
  
  
  
My Life  
  
  
Hermione kept running. She couldn't stop. Finally, someone caught up with her and pulled her to a   
stop.   
  
"Hermione, vhat happened?" Viktor said, concerned.  
  
"Ron did," Hermione replied. "He's such an idiot sometimes. I just hate him!" Her head bent down,   
tears coming out of her eyes.  
  
"Vhat did he do?" Viktor asked softly.  
  
"I don't even want to say," Hermione said quietly. Viktor put his arms around her and led her to a bench   
where they sat down.  
  
"Thank you, Viktor," Hermione said as she finished crying.  
  
"Anytime," Viktor said looking into her eyes deeply. Hermione found herself put in a trance by his eyes.   
The way he stared at her made her heart beat wildly. Viktor and Hemiones were so close that she could   
feel his hot breath on her face.   
  
"Kiss me," she whispered. He moved closer to her and she moved closer to him. Viktor's lips lightly touched   
hers, then pulled away.   
  
Viktor stood up and offered Hermione a hand up. She took it and stood up. She found herself right up against   
his body and looking into those hypnotizing eyes. Viktor put his arm around her waist and pulled her up for a kiss.   
Their lips met lightly, then more passionately as if over coming an obstacle.   
  
Hermione found herself lost in that kiss. He was kissing her. She was kissing him. Hermione knew her life would   
never be the same after that night and she was right.  
  
  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione called the next morning.  
  
"What?" Ginny called coming out of the girl's dormitory.  
  
"Come on! I have to tell you something," Hermione led Ginny back into the room. "It's a secret to so you can't tell   
anyone."  
  
"Ooohh, what!" Ginny said, grinning.  
  
"Well, I went to the dance with Viktor Krum."  
  
"Omigosh! I remember! You two were such a cute couple!"  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said, blushing. "Anyway, Ron was being a total prig. He said I was 'fraternizing with the enemy.'   
So, I got really mad and I sort of ran from him. Viktor stops me and, and . . . and---"  
  
"Well, what!"  
  
"Ginny, he kissed me!"  
  
"He did! Om,igosh! We have to tell everyone!"  
  
"No, you can't. Not a soul is to know because it will be around like wild fire and everyone will be talking about us. Plus, I don't want to make   
him angy with me."  
  
"Of, course," Ginny said. "I won't breath a word."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry that it's so short! I wrote it really quickly because my mom wanted be to get off the computer and I wanted to upload as soon as  
possible.   
  
I need reviews desperately! Take a few minutes out of your time to review and decide which boy Hermione shoud date in future chapters. Viktor is  
one, but I need a few more, okay? So, just review.  
  
  
^_^ Lady Nicolia ^_^ 


	3. Dreaming of Mystery

A/N I do not own Harry Potter or the characters associated with Harry Potter. Thank you. But I would like to   
own:  
  
Draco Malfoy (who wouldn't)  
  
Viktor Krum (in my world he is perfect for Hermione, which is perfect for me)  
  
Ron Weasley (so I can torture him)  
  
Harry Potter (so I can sell him at an auction for all the girls who want to marry him)  
  
Sirius Black (who wouldn't want to own an ex-convict?)  
  
  
  
The Many Boyfriends of Hermione Granger  
  
  
Hermione was wearing a white gown. It had a full skirt and jewels were embedded in the bodice.   
A thin veil fell over her face.   
  
She walked into a church with beautiful stained glass and high ceilings. She walked down the aisle.   
Everyone who was sitting in the pews gasped at her beauty.  
  
She looked beside her. Her father led her down to the altar. His eyes were full of pride. Looking in   
front of her, she spotted a handsome man in a suit waiting for her. 'It's my future husband,' she   
thought. She squinted to get a better look at him. He smiled at her, showing her his undying   
devotion to her for the rest of his life. He was so handsome. He had . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
  
  
Hermione woke up. She wished she could have stayed asleep a little longer so she could see who her   
husband was. She opened her eyes. Harry was sitting next to her bed.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" she shrieked. Harry flinched.  
  
"Parvati told me I could come in here to wake you," Harry said.  
  
"Well, thanks a lot. Now I must go kill her," Hermione said, grumpily.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"You woke me up from a really good dream," Hermione said, getting out of bed. Even though it was   
the middle of winter, she was wearing a spagetti strap top that matched her pair of dog patterned   
pants. Upon seeing her out of bed, Harry blushed. "Don't be embarrassed," she said.  
  
"Sorry," Harry said, relaxing a bit. "What was your dream about? A test that you past?"  
  
"No, Harry," Hermione said. "I was getting married--"  
  
Upon hearing the word 'married', Harry fell off Hermione's bed. "What do you mean 'married'?" he asked protectively.  
  
"Well, I walked down the aisle of a church in a wedding gown and everyone was watching." Hermione answered.  
  
"Who was the groom?" Harry asked. "Me?" Harry teased.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said quietly. "You woke me up."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Maybe I'll get this dream again." Hermione said. "Could you leave?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Harry walked out of the girl's dormitory.  
  
Since it was Christmas holiday, the students were not required to wear their uniforms. Hermione   
grabbed a pair of hiphugger jeans and a green sweater, donned them, and went to meet Harry   
join the common room.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked into the Great Hall. Someone walked past Hermione and slipped   
her a note. She tucked the note in her pocket to read at a better time.  
  
"Is Ron mad at me?" Hermione asked after they had eaten a little.  
  
"I think so," Harry said quietly. "But, I wouldn't take him seriously on this. He'll get over it just   
like he got over the Firebolt."  
  
"He never believes me," Hermione said to herself.  
  
"What don't I believe?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"No, I was talking to myself about Ron." Hermione said, slightly blushing. She was embarrassed   
to be caught saying that about Ron. He was one of her best friends, of course. But she couldn't   
shake the feeling that this was not going to be forgotten as easily as the Firebolt was. This   
wasn't like a stupid broomstick. It was really living, breathing, people.  
  
Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when Ron sat down loudly at the Gryffindor table. He didn't   
even look at Hermione; he was that disgusted in her.  
  
"So, Harry, what's the plan for the day? Care to have a snowball fight?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry shot a glance at Hermione. He wanted to see what she was going to do before he made   
his decision. 'That's so sweet,' Hermione thought. 'He wants to make sure I'm okay with that.'  
  
"I'll be right back," Ron said and walked off to where Fred and George were gesturing for him   
to come over to them.  
  
"You don't have to stay with me Harry," Hermione said, smiling at him. "I'll be okay. I can take   
of myself."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of," Harry said, returning her smile. "Hermione, what Ron did was not   
right and I am fully prepared to defend you." (A/N: You better enjoy this! It's about the only   
H/Hr fluff you're going to see for a long time. I don't plan on introducing Harry into this until   
much later. See bottom for further details.)   
  
"Harry, you don't have to do this. I know when you and Ron were fighting earlier that you   
didn't like what I did in my spare time," Hermione said. "Go be friends with Ron. He needs   
you."   
  
"Hermione, I have to tell you something."  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I, uhh, well, I---"  
  
But Harry didn't get to finish. Ron had arrived back by them and had cut Harry off.  
  
"So, what about that war?" Ron said, referring to the snowball fight. He ignored   
Hermione. Again.  
  
"Okay," Harry said giving in.  
  
Hermione stood up and walked back to the Gryffindor common room to read her   
note. Then she would go to the library. No, wait, she would go find Ginny instead.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay. Thanks for reading! Now you must---and I know it's dangerous, that's why   
I trust you and only you to do this---you must . . . . . I can't say it! It's too horrid!   
Fine! You must review!  
  
  
  
I need a list of boyfriends for Hermione in later chapters. So, of this list, pick your   
3 favorite and put it in a review. Be sure to tell me in what order they are in   
(ex. first: Viktor Krum, second: Draco Malfoy, third: Harry Potter).   
  
Here's the list:  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Viktor Krum (it's a given)  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Seamus Finnigan  
  
Oliver Wood  
  
Sirius Black  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
Fred Weasley  
  
George Weasley   
  
Bill Weasley  
  
Charlie Weasley  
  
Percy Weasley  
  
Neville Longbottom  
  
Dean Thomas  
  
I Can't Think Of Anymore (pick him! he's really coool!)  
  
  
  
Now pick!!!!  
  
  
  
Thank yous:  
  
Calypso in Love: I believe you will get you wish!  
  
Lady Queenscove: Sarah, you know very well, that I would put Draco in.  
  
Weetziefairie: I concur!  
  
Frog Girl 211: I bet you're lyin'!  
  
Princess*N: Thank you SO much! I'm glad you like the flashbacks!  
  
Oklahoma Gurl: I love reviews, too! I really like Viktor and Hermione together!   
(I think about it a lot ^_^)  
  
Weretosia_87: I know about that mistake, but thanks for telling me! :0D  
  
Bob, Steve, and the Lil' Lune: Thanks! You are my first reviewer for this story!!   
Thank you! 


	4. A Secret Admirer?

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Well, whacha expect? A genius? I don't   
think so.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Many Boyfriends of Hermione Granger  
  
  
  
In the girl's dormitory, Hermione slowly opened the envelope on the note and slid the piece of   
parchment out.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I know that this may seem weird, but I have a confession to make. I love you.   
I have loved you since 3rd year. But, I know that you could never feel the same   
for we are two very different people. I do hope that one day your feelings for me   
will change.  
  
You looked gorgeous yesterday at the Yule Ball. I wanted to compliment you,   
but there were so many people around you. I am afraid that cannot reveal myself.  
  
Love with all my heart,  
  
A Secret Admirer  
  
  
  
Hermione just stared at the note before and thought, 'First Viktor, now this guy. Maybe it is   
Viktor. No, Viktor wouldn't need to write a note.'  
  
She took a better look at the writing. It looked familiar, yet unfamiliar. She knew that she had   
seen it someplace before.   
  
'Well, I guess I'll just have to check every boy' handwriting util I find him,' Hermione thought.  
  
A few houirs later, Harry and Ron came in from their snowball fight. Ron, who didn't look at   
Hermione once, walked stright up to the boy's dormitories. Harry, on the other hand, sat down   
next to her and removed his cloak.  
  
"Hi, Harry," Hermione said.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, I wanted to tell you something earlier," Harry said.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Hermione said carelessly.  
  
"Hermione, we have known each other a long time, right?" Harry asked, beginning to blush.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Hermione said.  
  
"Well, I," Harry looked at her and leaned closer.  
  
"Yes," Hermione whispered leaning to him.   
  
He inched froward and . . . .   
  
  
  
Another really short chapter, but I wanted a cliffhanger.  
  
I need reviews desperately! Take a few minutes out of your time to review and decide which boy Hermione shoud date in future chapters. Viktor is  
one, but I need a few more, okay? So, just review.  
  
  
^_^ Lady Nicolia ^_^ 


	5. Snowball of Love

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Well, whacha expect? A genius?   
I don't think so.  
  
I'm sorry that I haven't written in a while, it's just that I couldn't think of anything for this story.  
But, instead, I put lots of fluff! Lots and lots of fluff! Happy reading!  
  
  
  
  
The Many Boyfriends of Hermione Granger  
  
  
  
A/N Switching POV to Hermione 1st person.  
  
  
He inched forward and wiped my face. "You had an eyelash," he said softly.  
  
"Thank you," I said. What was he trying to do? "Is that all?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it," he said leaning back into his chair.  
  
"All right........," I said. I got up and walked to the library. I really need to read, I said to   
myself.  
  
I skimmed the shelves looking for something good to read. Anything, really. I was rather   
enjoying my time with myself when someone tapped my shoulder.  
  
"Hello, Viktor," I said.  
  
"Hello. Vhat are you looking for?" he asked me.  
  
"Nothing really, just anything," I replied, looking at the books once more.  
  
"Do you vant to do something today?" I looked up into his eyes. I hate it when I do that   
because then I can never look away from his eyes.  
  
"Sure," I said, mesmerized by his eyes.  
  
We walked around Hogwarts for a while talking about anything. We reached one of the   
doors outside and looked at each other. He pushed the door open and we both ran out in   
the freezing cold.  
  
I crouched down and made a snow ball. I threw it at him.   
  
"Hermione!" he yelled and began to chase me through the snow. Seeing him run at me I   
began to run as hard as I could. The snow was deep and he had long legs to his advantage.   
The snow cam up to my waist so I could barely move.  
  
It didn't take long for him to catch me. He grabbed me around the shoulders. I slipped and   
fell, dragging him down into the snow. Laying side by side, I began to laugh. I couldn't help   
it. It just came out. He looked at me and began laughing to. All too soon we were laughing   
freaks. we couldn't stop at all.   
  
Viktor sat up, his hair covered in snow. He pulled me up. I, of course, was still laughing,   
though not as much. He pulled me close and kissed me. Again, he kissed me! Instead of   
sitting there like a lump, I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He put   
his hands on my waist. Our kiss was becoming more and more passionate. He and I both fell   
back into the snow, kissing.  
  
He stopped and pulled back, blushing, but he was still half on top of me. Realizing this, he   
moved beck, but I wouldn't let him. I pulled him back to kiss him again.   
  
Though I was dressed lightly, his body heat kept me warm. We kissed and held each other for   
ages.   
  
While we were making out, someone drawled, "Oh, god, that is sick. A pureblood and a   
mudblood making out."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry, it was short. But, hey! It was really fluffy! That deserves something!  
  
  
  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!!  
  
  
LADY alanna SALMALIN of CONTE 


	6. Another One? Not Again.

I don't own anything so don't ask.  
  
I know it's been a while since I've updated, but here I am! And you thought I had died.  
That's funny. Well, I didn't!  
  
The Many Boyfriends of Hermione Granger  
  
As Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room, she shook the snow out of her hair. She was nearly frozen, but for once, she didn't care. Maybe it was because there was one boy who seemed to really like her and that she really liked him. A lot. She shivered with excitement. This was something that she would have to look into further.  
  
"Where've you been?" Ron snapped.  
  
"None of your business, Ron," she retorted. "You don't seem to care about me, so why do you care where I've been?"  
  
Ron looked down. To the floor, he said, "You got an owl while you were gone.""  
  
"I did?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. The owl seemed rushed, so Harry took the letter and I gave it some owl treats," he replied.  
  
"You didn't read it, did you?" Hermione asked suspicioulsy.  
  
"I may be angry with you, but I would never ever read your private mail," he said.  
  
Hermione smiled slightly. "Where is the letter?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Over there." He gestured to the end table next to a chair piled with books and homework.  
  
Hermione walked over to the table and picked up the letter. She didn't recognise the handwriting, but something about it was familiar. Like she had seen it somewhere before.  
  
Slowly, she opened the parchment. It was very expensive and fine parchment. It must have cost a fortune. The script on it was just as elegant, but obvioulsy male.  
  
It read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I wish to speak to with you so much, but I know we could never do that for fear of what would be said. You would never think of me as I think of you. I know that, but I can't help writing to you, even if you never answer.  
  
If I had my way, I would sweep you into my arms and kiss you. But, alas, I can't. I would be betraying one of my good friends, which I could not bear to do. I do not wish to betray my friends, though I may wish to.  
  
I do hope you will give me the benefit of the doubt and write me. I may not be tall, dark, and handsome like Viktor Krum, but I am not bad looking. Give me a chance to at least talk to you. Whether through letters or words.  
  
Love,  
  
One who is hopelessly in love with you   
  
  
Not again, Hermione thought and then she remembered where she had seen that handwriting before. It had been on the previous love letter she had received. She shook her head. Things were just getting too weird.  
  
"What does it say?" Ron asked, startling her.  
  
"Nothing," she replied and climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitories. She grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. Dipping it in an ink bottle, she wrote these words:  
  
Dear Anonymus,  
  
Who are you? How do you know about Viktor Krum? Is he your friend? What do you know about me?   
Sincerely,  
  
Hermione  
  
  
She put her quill away, gave the letter to an owl that was settled nearby, and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
I wonder who this boy is that loves Hermione. Any takers? Anyone know? Or have a guess? Review and tell me!  
  
LASOC (LADY ALANNA SALMALIN OF CONTE) 


	7. A/N Pleeze read. Imp!

This is very hard for me to do. I really don't want to do this, but I have to. I'm going to abandon this fic. I'm letting it go. But, I might keep going if everyone can help me. Give me something to the start the chapter with. PLEEZE!!!!!!! I am completely tapped for this fic and have been so for who knows how long.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
the Queen of Fluff 


	8. AN Not another oneIMPORTANT

Guess what!!! Liger and Lady Queenscove (my personal friend *smiles*) has adopted this fic. It should be up sometime soon. Let me just say that she's not one for fluff. She doesn't care to write it. She likes to read it sometimes. Anyway, she's going to be adding more *freaky* humor than would EVER be in the fic. Beware. But please read it!! I'll probably be giving her my own input, so...  
  
Sincerely,  
  
the Queen of Fluff 


End file.
